partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
EWW: Robbie's Dream Team
*Sportacus somehow does a handstand with one hand on a stack of two basketballs. +1 *Sportacus: "If you believe in yourself, anything is possible!" Completely false advice that all kid's shows like to teach to children to give them false expectations of the real world. +1 *Puppet legs. +1 *The mayor and his wife disturb me a little for unknown reasons. +1 *Also, the mayor's wife's lemon mask just looks wrong. +1 *What the mayor considers a surprise is what most people would consider false advertising. +1 *Sportacus' jet glider somehow folds into his backpack. +1 *Robbie hides from Sportacus behind a trash can and covers his face by picking up the lid. +1 *The director said, "Let's have the mayor's wife want an apple. It'll make her look like even more of a jerk. +1 *Stephanie and Stingy have nothing better to do than stalk old people. +1 *More puppet legs. +1 *According to Stingy, finding an apple is a job for spies. +1 *Somehow a human is the niece of a puppet. I don't think I want to know what's going on in that family tree. +1 *Stingy can't see Robbie even though he's right in front of him. +1 *Stingy: "Very suspicious behavior." No kidding, he's the town villain! What do you expect? +1 *Agent Mine is just about the worst terrible codename in the history of terrible codenames. +1 *Robbie tries to get Stephanie and Stingy to go away by telling them he's not here. +1 *Stephanie and Stingy believe that Robbie isn't up to anything sinister after he gives them a crappy excuse. +1 *Robbie falls for his own trap, but gets out because he didn't lock the cage in the first place. What would've happened if he did trap Sportacus? +1 *Apparently, there's some sort of organization that exists where you can order villains. +1 *The operator somehow has 3 villains like Robbie and knows that, but Robbie never told them his name, so how would they know who he is in the first place? +1 *When Robbie falls down into his lair, he lands in his chair, but when Bobbie, Tobbie, and Flobbie fall into his lair, they all land on the floor. +1 *Bobbie, Tobbie, and Flobbie have never heard of the guy they're obviously based on. +1 *Robbie gets mad that they get confused about his descriptions of Sportacus even though he's doing a pretty bad job in the first place. +1 *And a meme was born. -1 *Tobbie somehow catches a loose shoe with a net. +1 *Bobbie, Tobbie, and Flobbie throw the net at Robbie instead of the guy they know they're supposed to be trying to catch. +1 *And then they walk straight into the trap they watched Robbie prepare. +1 *Bobbie and Tobbie get distracted by a flower. +1 *Then after Sportacus gets away, they activate the traps anyway, and end up getting Robbie instead. +1 *Then they fall for another of their own traps while chasing Sportacus. +1 *There is apparently only one apple in LazyTown. LazyTown must be full of jerks eating apples. +1 *Stephanie calls apples "sports candy". +1 *Stingy gets his car to carry the apples, even though there's only one on the tree. +1 *Bobbie, Tobbie, and Flobbie watch Robbie put on a disguise and then think he's a different person. +1 *Stingy likes to narrate the universe apparently. +1 *The director said, "Let's have Sportacus take a bite out of that fake apple. It'll make him look like even more of a jerk. +1 *Sportacus passes out whenever he has sugar for some reason. +1 *Instead of going back to his lair with the others to come up with a plan, Robbie decides to stay above ground which ends up letting Sportacus get free. +1 *Even more puppet legs. +1 *Stephanie puts on a mask for no reason. It's not part of her spy persona or anything, since she hasn't been wearing it at all this episode. +1 *Stephanie manages to grab Stingy's arm when he falls from the tree branch, even though the spot Stingy fell from was too far away. +1 *Also, during this scene there's been three appearances of puppet legs. +3 *Agent Mine is still the worst terrible codename in the history of terrible codenames. +1 *Stephanie takes off her mask again after saving Stingy. What purpose does this freaking mask serve?! +1 *After everything they went through, Stingy just kicks the tree and the apple falls down. +1 *The mayor's wife makes suggestive noises while the mayor plays the saxophone for some reason. +1 *Even MORE puppet legs! +1 *Stephanie just tells Stingy what he already heard from Robbie. +1 *Bobbie and Tobbie manage to fall asleep standing up. +1 *Apparently, Stephanie has never seen a cannon before. +1 *Sportacus gets revived by being near an apple. +1 *The director said, "Let's have Sportacus take a bite out of that apple. It'll make him look like even more of a jerk. +1 *Sportacus says football, and since this is an Icelandic show, he's obviously talking about soccer. Unfortunately I'm an American so this gets a sin. +1 *Sportacus tells Bobbie, Tobbie, and Flobbie that they need to let him out of the cage, but then breaks the lock and gets out on his own anyway. +1 *Robbie survives this. +1 *Stephanie puts on her mask again when Robbie gets hit by the cannonball. Does she only put it on when someone's in danger? If that's the case, that's stupid. +1 *Still even more puppet legs... +1 *Robbie's chair has an ejector seat that is strong enough to launch him to the moon for some reason. +1 Sin Tally: 59 Sentence: R